Under The Mistletoe
by DjPaulyC
Summary: It's that time of year again, Christmas! The Golden Trio is on holiday from Hogwarts. Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione Neville/Luna


Alright, so this is kind of all the couples and their Christmas fun... R&R

* * *

><p>Under The Mistletoe:<p>

After the war but before they ever decided to get married, Ron took Hermione home officially to meet his family. Hermione argued that she had already met his family on several occasions when she stayed over all summer, every summer. Ron's argument was that everything was different now. With the war and Fred's death everything was changed and she must meet his family since they were now officially together. She gave up arguing after a while and agreed to go over and spend Christmas with the Weasley Family, something she had done plenty of times.

Ron made a big deal about it. Telling Hermione about the traditions of his family, which she already knew. About how Mrs. Weasley spent the night before in the kitchen and how Christmas Eve was always the day they spent with friends of the family. As if Hermione didn't know any of this already.

When Christmas break arrived Ron hurriedly packed up his trunk and rushed Hermione along as well. As if the Hogwarts Express would leave without them. They decided to come back to finish their final year at the school with Harry and Ginny. Hermione was adamant about taking her N.E.W.T.s so she could get a job as quickly as possible and made certain if Harry and Ron were serious about becoming Aurors that they should take them too. They were with most of the same people since a lot of the 7th years didn't really count being jinxed and cursed everyday as their final year at the school. McGonagall, the new headmaster, set everyone back at the same levels as they were in the previous year so they could relearn without nearly dying.

Ron shuffled Hermione, Harry, and Ginny out the front door as fast as possible and made them a half hour early for the train. They walked around Hogsmeade for a while. Ron bought Hermione some licorice wands and a whole box of Bertie Blotts Every Flavor Jelly Beans, only because he refused that she pay for herself. They had to run to catch the train, because they spent too long in The Three Broomsticks enjoying some Butterbeer and laughing with Madam Rosemerta.

They hustled to the train with their trunks. Hermione pulled out a book so she could study over the long holiday. Ginny poked fun at her for not relaxing. Ron and Harry set up a game of Wizard's Chess in the compartment while Ginny sat upside down scratching Crookshanks behind the ears. He purred happily.

Neville visited for a while asking about their holiday plans and telling them his as well. He was taking Luna Lovegood to his grandmother's and then he planned on letting her meet his parents. He thought they would like that, to meet the girl he planned to marry. The girl who helped to defeat Voldemort, the very man who ordered the torture of Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom.

Harry bought the gang each a box of chocolate frogs and some pumpkin pastries from the lunch cart. Then Ginny asked Harry if he wanted to walk the train with her. He gratefully accepted her offer. He had wanted to be alone with her all day but it never seemed to prevail. They walked hand in hand down the main aisle of the train. Ginny stopped to chat to some of her friends in her year at school. Harry added to the conversation very little, enjoying just watching Ginny instead. He couldn't believe that in a month she would be 17 and he himself would turn 18 in the summer. He still remembered her when she was lying nearly lifeless in the Chamber of Secrets. It was hard for Harry to believe that he would be leaving Hogwarts in a few months and never return. He would be gone from the place that seemed more like home than the place he used to call _home; _the Dursley's house, for good.

Ginny finished talking to her friends and took Harry's hand again leading him to a compartment entirely empty. She led him inside and closed the door. She sat opposite of him and watched him, simply watched him. She couldn't believe her good fortune. How many girls actually dated their celebrity crush? Not any she knew, other than herself of course. She had pined for Harry ever since his first year. Since she met him on platform 9 ¾ that sunny day in September. When he finally showed a more than brotherly interest in her, her heart nearly flipped. She had been waiting for nearly six years for him to realize she still liked him. Sure she learned to date other guys, find interest in other guys but that was just time she spent waiting for Harry. Eventually they went back to the compartment they shared with Ron and Hermione. When they reached the compartment it had already begun snowing.

They opened the door saw Hermione wrapped in Ron's arms facing the window. They heard Hermione sigh and then giggle as Ron tickled her side. It was such a non-Hermione sound and Hermione knew it. She had already come to the conclusion that when it came to Ron the gloves came off and she didn't know what to expect anymore. She did a lot of non-Hermione things now, like ride broomsticks. All her Hogwarts life she had been terrified of riding one but when her arms were wrapped around Ron's torso, it didn't seem like they were that far off the ground when of course they were. She stayed like that for a while, watching it snow, enjoying the warmth coming off of Ron in waves. After a while another cart came rolling down the aisle, the Christmas trolley. Each Christmas the Hogwarts Express has a Christmas trolley, a cart where you could buy things like presents for your parents, your friends, anyone you might have forgot. It also had an assortment of hot drinks, tea, coffee and hot chocolate. Hermione unwound Ron's arms from her waist and hurried toward the cart, pulling out her bag of coins from her jacket. She ordered a hot chocolate, one of her favorite drinks on cold snowy days. Ron came up behind her as she waited for her drink to be mixed with just the right amount of vanilla and milk. He kissed her softly behind the ear and she noticed him scan the cart.

Hermione went back to her seat but Ron lingered at the trolley. He pulled out his change and handed it to the lady. He waited while she made his drink and he swiped something, very discreetly, off the trolley. Hermione shook her head thinking he bought some of the lemon cookies despite the fact that they just ate at the Three Broomsticks, but when he returned all he had was a steaming cup of tea. She gave Ron one her infamous stares, the one where she tries to figure out what he could be up to just by watching his movements. Ron simply sat down and wrapped one his arms around her shoulders and drank his tea. Hermione let it go, maybe she was seeing things. She hadn't been getting much sleep with Lavender and Pavarti looking through their career booklets in the middle of the night. Hermione knew exactly what she wanted to do and they were cutting into her sleeping which sometimes made her a little delirious. She sighed and the train chugged on into the night towards King Cross Station. . .


End file.
